


Who's the real dummy here?

by TheHitoro



Series: Undertale One-Shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is really awkward, F/F, Mad Dummy has issues, Mettaton is kind of a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: When Alphys tries to introduce her friends to each other, Mettaton sees someone he knows.





	Who's the real dummy here?

Alphys knew that bringing Mettaton to meet Undyne was probably not the best idea. They were both loud and passionate people, but they were both loud and passionate in completely different ways. Undyne was loud and passionate simply in her way of being; yelling, throwing things, and just being so...so...UNDYNE! Mettaton was loud and passionate in his grandiose, showy way. Making a grand gesture at every syllable, talking in that elaborate, deep voice... Alphys knew that there were many ways this could go wrong, but she didn't expect it to happen before they even reached the front door.

Mettaton was looking forward to meeting this Undyne that Alphys spoke so fondly of, however, he began to get kind of nervous once they entered his old neighborhood. They passed the path that lead to his old house and proceeded towards a house that looked oddly like an angry fish. As they walked down the path, Mettaton froze, seeing a dummy in the yard. He was almost tempted to call out to it, only to remember that Undyne was the captain of the royal guard.

'You're kidding yourself, Mettaton', he thought to himself, 'It's completely normal for a royal guard to own a training dummy.' He then noticed that said dummy was now in his face.

"Whatcha lookin at, Tin Head?!"

Mettaton answered back by instinct.

"Nothing of importance, Muppet Mouth!"

The dummy's eyes widened in anger and then narrowed into something different.

"Happstablook."

Mettaton didn't so much as flinch before replying.

"Pardon me?"

Once again, the dummy's eyes widened in anger.

"Don't you even TRY that with me, Happy! I know you even with your glitzy new body!"

"You must be thinking of somebody diff-"

Mad Dummy cut him off.

"Do you know what Blooky thinks happened to you?" 

Mettaton responded in a lower tone of voice then before.

"I have no clue what you're-

Once again, Mad Dummy cut him off.

"They think you fell down, Happy."

Mettaton froze at that statement. Mad Dummy continues in the absence of a response.

"They think you floated somewhere and fell down because they made you promise not to go corporeal.

Mettaton stays stock still as Mad Dummy continues.

They think they were weighing you down, Happy. They blame themself for your disappearance. Do you know what state they're in, Happy? Don't even answer of course you don't because you don't care about ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!"

The angry dummy stops, breathing heavily. Mettaton takes this as his chance to speak.

"I'm sorry Maddy, but I saw my chance to fulfill my dream and I took it."

Mad Dummy looked like he was about explode with anger.

"THEY'RE A WRECK HAPPSTABLOOK! THE ONLY BULLETS THEY CAN SUMMON ARE TEARS! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO THEM THE KINDNESS OF TELLING THEM YOU WERE LEAVING!

"I'm sorry darling, but there's a price to pay for fame."

Mad Dummy sputtered and muttered incoherent words before flying out of the room in an angry huff.

Mettaton turned back to his friend.

"Alright, darling, let's meet this friend of yours."

Alphys could only nod as they continued the journey to Undyne's door, thinking about how she ruined that family.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly just wanted to write an interaction between Mettaton and Mad Dummy. If you have any ways for me to improve my writing or if you see any errors feel free to tell me!


End file.
